


All For Spock

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Major boundary issues, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Spying, Stalker OC - Freeform, The Oc is kinda a prick when it comes to Bones, Very no good creepy stalker Oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Just because the Captain has brainwashed everyone into believing that Doctor McCoy is a good man doesn’t make it true. McCoy is a violent man. A cruel, xenophobic man that must be holding something over Spock’s head to get the Vulcan to sleep with him. That scruffy, grumpy, alcoholic monster of a man doesn’t deserve Spock. So it’s his job to make sure that McCoy doesn’t hurt Spock. And maybe he might, just a teensy bit, enjoy replacing the grumpy doctor with himself.





	All For Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a stalker's point of view, please keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> Day Two Voyeurism

He leans against the closed door of his room and heaves a sigh. Alone. Most people would say that he’s unlucky. Most would be bemoaning the fate of being alone, of losing a friend. But he is not most people and the fact that Ensign Cready met an untimely end is a boon. Now he can indulge in something that most wouldn’t understand.

With sure steps, he walks toward his terminal. He’s not the best hacker in the world but he’s good enough that he can stay hidden so long as no one is looking, so long as there is no suspicion, and his little backdoor access into private security feeds isn’t something that will raise alarms at first glance. It allows him to watch. It allows him access to the one room he wants more than life to allowed into. God, his mother would be so ashamed of him.  _ But _ , he tells himself as he settles down,  _ I’m doing this for a good cause. For Spock. _

And that’s what he’s going to say if he ever gets caught. Just because the Captain has brainwashed everyone into believing that Doctor McCoy is a good man doesn’t make it true. McCoy is a violent man. A cruel, xenophobic man that must be holding something over Spock’s head to get the Vulcan to sleep with him. That scruffy, grumpy, alcoholic monster of a man doesn’t deserve Spock. So it’s his job to make sure that McCoy doesn’t hurt Spock. And maybe he might, just a teensy bit, enjoy replacing the grumpy doctor with himself.

_ The room, their room, is warm. Warm enough that Spock doesn’t shiver or shake. Warm enough that he goes without a shirt most times. The bed is soft, dipping under their combined weight. And oh, oh, the feeling of being bracketed by strong arms! It’s heart-pounding, dick hardening. He wraps his arms around Spock’s neck, gently, lulling his lover into relaxing just a bit before he pulls the half Vulcan down for a searing kiss. No need or want for softness. And Spock returns it in kind by biting at his lips, licking the sting away and plundering his mouth. Clothes are torn off. Fabric ripping. Tearing. _

“Leonard-”

The name snaps him out of his fantasy. Kills the hard on stretching against his regulation pants.  _ Leonard _ , Doctor McCoy. He scowls angrily at the sight in front of him. Of Spock being afraid of using his strength. Of Spock treating McCoy like he’s a glass figure. He’d kill to be there. In Spock’s arms. Being fucked by the Vulcan.

“T'hy'la.”

The word is butchered by McCoy’s mouth. From Spock’s or even Uhura’s mouth it sounds like a melody. By the slurring mouth of a drunkard, even when said drunkard isn’t drunk, turns it into a disastrous crash of consonants. He watches as hands caress pointed ears that he wants to bite.

“Please,” McCoy begs.

“Please?” Spock parrots and god his hard on is back. Without a second thought, he unzips his pants, pushes aside his underwear and grabs his dick.

“Please, fuck me.”

What they do isn’t fuck. It’s nowhere near fucking. Spock coats his fingers liberally with lube, thrusting them in and out of McCoy. The only bit of roughness that he has ever seen Spock show toward McCoy. But oh, what it must feel like for Spock? Those delicate hands that he’s seen work magic in the lab. Twisting and thrusting and spreading. Feeling every emotion. If it were him down there Spock would be feeling so much lust and love and  _ please god harder. _

Because Spock could be rough with  _ him _ . Could thrust in with all his strength. Bend him over and just fucking pound away. Could hold onto his hips until bruises welled. Bite down hard until blood trickled down his neck. But no, Spock has to make do with McCoy. With having to be  _ gentle _ . With easing in and kissing feather light down hairy thighs, long legs resting on his strong shoulders. McCoy moans. The sound grates on his ears but then McCoy grabs one of the hands on his hips. He sucks on those fingers. 

The sound. That blessed sound that comes from Spock will be making many appearances in his dreams. 

His hand moves in time with Spock’s thrusts. Panting and enjoying every word that spills out. Words that should be directed at him. Words that will one day be directed at him.

“I love you.”

“You feel so good.”

“Come for me, t'hy'la.”

He comes at Spock’s command. Jizz spilling all over his hand. From the arched back and loud noise coming from McCoy, the doctor did as well. Spock’s hips move still, strong arms lifting and moving the doctor. Rutting into him until he finds his own completion.

His terminal chirps and he’s forced to back out of his feed. A message- marked important, flashes. From the Captain. He skims over the message, a grin widening on his face. Landing party. New world. Anything can happen on a new planet with new aliens. And McCoy will be going with him! He pushes back from the terminal, wiping his hands on his pants. A sonic shower, that is what he needs. Some time to clean up, to get ready to spend time with Spock. There is a pep in his step as he steps under the sonic shower. 

Anything can happen and McCoy is always complaining about dangers. Yes, this could work in his favor. Hopefully, the aliens on the planet will be less than welcoming. And when McCoy is out of the way, why he can swoop in. A lowly science officer willing to offer his superior officer a shoulder to cry on. Tears of relief no doubt that the brute is gone. Things will progress, he’s charming. Will be charming. Spock will be his and he will be Spock’s.

After he’s showered and redressed he exits his room.

  
“Ensign Marrows!” he greets the security officer. She won’t be going. It’s too close to her father’s death anniversary. Which is good, Elaine Marrows  _ admires _ McCoy. He’s heard her wax poetic about something she calls his eyebrow of doom. She smiles at him, sad and small, nodding her head in greeting. Keep moving, don’t be too happy. Act naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
